Raven
The Nighthawk, formerly known as the Vulkan'As another update that you guys will get at BlizzCon, the Vulkans are now updated as the 'Nighthawks' in the BlizzCon build. They have updated art to reflect this as well. Those going to BlizzCon, make note of the cool new movement animations added to several Terran air units. Karune. 2008-10-08. New Lurker and Vulcan Art. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. and the '''TF-620 Nomad,Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08.Nomads, also now known as the Vulkan, is still a detector. Actually, it is probably the most powerful mobile detector in the game, considering it can also rapidly deploy a medley of Terran defenses used to both support an attack or raid the enemy. Karune 2008-09-17. Karune: do comsats still require much energy? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-17. is a terran air unit to be featured in StarCraft II. It is based on constructing objects.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. History The Nighthawk is a versatile craft which combines the functions of a light manufacturing center and observation post. A common sight amongst the colonies of the Fringe Worlds, the Nighthawk is built to operate in all but the harshest climates. Although the Nighthawk shares a number of common traits with the SCV (its smaller 'cousin'), the Nighthawk is a far more specialized and advanced engineering craft. Nighthawks are normally employed for first-line colony surveillance and protection duties against dangerous local life forms or climate events. These vehicles boast a wide array of sensors delicate enough to detect even cloaked or burrowed enemies. By deploying its two aft-mounted nano-welders, the Nighthawk can construct a variety of small, semi-permanent defensive structures to meet various threats in a matter of moments. Several standard template constructions are available to the Nighthawk, a popular example being the auto-turret. The Terran Dominion initially provided Nighthawk to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, typically manning them with local civilians as something akin to a volunteer fire truck or ambulance service. Over time the military support applications of the Nighthawk have seen it deployed in escalating levels of conflict, gradually replacing the older and vastly costlier science vessel. Game Unit The Nighthawk is analogous to the science vessel of the original StarCraft, and are "primarily support craft" for the terran factions.StarCraft II Preview ign.com Accessed August 13, 2007 They have no standard attack of their own. The Nighthawk is constructed at the starport but requires a tech lab to be constructed. Abilities All Nighthawk abilities cost energy rather than minerals.1) The Hunter Seeker Missile uses 75 energy, and the Auto-Turret uses 50 energy (and attack both air and ground) 2) There is currently no cooldown for any of the Nighthawk's abilities (Auto-Turret + Hunter Seeker Missile has to be researched at the Fusion Core building). None of the Nighthawk abilities cost minerals. The Hunter Seeker missile also does a whooping 150 damage and has splash damage, instantly killing most casters and tier 1 units. **All of these stats are constantly subject to balance changes. Karune. 2009-04-03. the Terran Medivac (post 12). StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-03. Upgrades *'Titan Reactor' Terran Gameplay Footage. StarCraftZine. Accessed 2008-12-11. **Researched at: Fusion core Terran Gameplay Footage. StarCraftZine. Accessed 2008-12-11. **The reactor may be the same of the old science vessels, that grants more energy. Development Nomads aesthetically appeared to "look like a floating construction crane that's been bent into a square." Nighthawks had the ability able to produce mine drones,Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but these have since been replaced by spider mines. Nighthawks also used to have the following abilities: *'Nano-Repair'BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews.Nomad starcraft-source.com Accessed August 13, 2007 **Starting ability **Cost: 75 **Hotkey: R **"Instantly repairs a friendly mechanical unit for 200 hitpoints." *'Defensive Matrix Field'BlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews. **Researched at: Tech Lab **Research Cost: 150 150 110 seconds **Hotkey: D **Research description: "Allows the Nomad to use the Defensive Matrix Field ability. Defensive Matrix Field creates a damage suppression field at target location which reduces all incoming damage by 50%." **Usage cost: Unknown The defensive matrix reduces incoming damage by 50% to all units within an area of effect,Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. including enemy ones,Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. rather than the version used by the science vessel. At BlizzCon 2007 the Nighthawk had a third unknown abilityBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews. that needed to be researched.BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. *'Seismic Thumper' The Seismic Thumper was a Nighthawk ability which was not available in the BlizzCon 2008 build. It slowed down ground units by 50% and prevented zerg from burrowing."Folks also got to experiment with a few of the latest units and special powers, including the protoss mothership’s new enemy-incapacitating vortex ability and the terran nighthawk’s seismic thumper, which slows down foes and prevents zerg units from burrowing underground. StarCraft enthusiasts also received a special surprise in their goody bags -- a beta key that will grant access to the upcoming StarCraft II beta when it begins." BlizzCon 2008: Day One Wrap-Up. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-17.The Seismic Thumper is no longer in the multiplayer game, but was originally dropped on the battlefield, which slows all units within it's radius by 50% (including friendlies). The only way to stop it was to destroy the Seismic Thumper itself. Karune. 2008-10-20. Karune: Molecular Displ. & Seismic Thumper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-20. Notes Blizzard began work on a game called Nomad shortly after they completed StarCraft, but the game was later canceled.Mike Morhaime, Phoenix995. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008 Interview Mike Morhaime. Youtube. Accessed 2008-11-30. The Nomad was a previous name for the Nighthawk. References Category: Terran starship classes